What are friends for?
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: They'd grown up together, they were best friends. They'd go to hell and back for each other, not giving a second thought to what other people may think. ItaSakuDei


**_Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!_**

**ItaSakuDei**

**Mutations:**

**Saku- Can heal anyone from ANY injury as long as she maintains physical contact with them for the duration.**

**Dei- Can convert solid objects into explosive matter.**

**Ita- Can trap people in illusions with eye contact. Length they're trapped depends on how close he is to them.**

* * *

They'd known each other since they were kids, having grown up in the same small town.

Itachi was the first to develop his power, an unfortunate accident with his overbearing father pushing the teen over his limit.

His father had been trapped in his own mind ever since, and Sakura had only just been able to cheer up her older friend.

Deidara had been the second to develop, his love of explosions and the like should have probably tipped them off to what he'd gain.

He'd turned an entire school desk into C4 and blown the room, getting expelled shortly afterwards. He'd found a good job though, so Sakura didn't have to worry too much.

He still enjoyed his power a little too much, but they could live with it.

She was the youngest and therefore last to develop her power.

It was probably for the best though, considering the backlash the came when people found out. On a average Sunday when Deidara was being his usual explosion loving self and converting everything he touched to C4, Itachi had been hit by a car.

Not just any car though, it was his mutant hating neighbours car.

The old man had deliberately swerved and clipped the 21 year old, his red car continuing down the road as his echoing laughter rang out.

She'd instantly made for her fallen friend, an equally worried and irritated Deidara refusing to leave her side as she held the fallen man.

He'd wanted to go after the car, she'd anted to look after Itachi.

That's when her hands started tingling.

The bruises on his face had faded slightly before she'd pulled back.

They'd returned to their dark colour until Deidara grabbed both of her hands and forced her to touch the form before her, his body healing the longer she held on.

Within 3 minutes he was fine and she could take her hands away without him going back to his injured state.

They'd found out her power that day, but so had someone else.

000

They'd been taunted and forced out of town soon afterwards, Itachi being 21 had given them some form of freedom. Deidara was 20 and Sakura only 19, but they got by, renting a small house and sharing it between the three of them.

They lived happily until someone noticed Deidara blowing things up near their house.

Itachi had put three men into comas and Sakura was forced to heal her blond friend due to his beaten state.

The three had moved again soon after, but the same pattern seemed to keep repeating.

They'd find a place, get comfortable and start to build a life, and then someone would find out just how different they were.

Be it someone noticing Itachi's strange eye colour, Sakura's natural hair or Deidara's like for making things go boom.

Someone ALWAYS noticed.

And then they were chased out of town.

000

They'd all become very close over the years, Itachi and Deidara both admitting to liking the pinkette at one stage or another. They'd worked with it though, deciding to share her attentions and not compete for them, they depended on each other too much to put a wedge like that in their group.

She was oblivious though, but they didn't mind, her knowing the deal they'd made would get awkward.

Well, more so than it already was.

But they protected her, sheltered her as much as they could, and made sure she was happy.

It wasn't hard to do, and she was very happy just being with them.

But…she seemed to attract people.

Bad people.

And they didn't know why until Itachi's power mutated and he suddenly found a way to gain information from the creeps that seemed to show up everywhere.

He never told them how he got the information, but the hard look on his face stopped them from questioning him further.

000

They were being hunted.

By the government.

For their powers.

They'd all heard tales about what happened in those 'research centres' and it wasn't pretty.

No, they'd rather die than be subjected to that.

Deidara had fought tooth and nail the first time the men in black suits showed up, Itachi having to drag him away as they hotwired another car, leaving town the second it started.

000

They'd had their first near capture three attacks after, Deidara having been shot seven times before Itachi had everyone on the ground and out cold.

Those men had never woken up, but they didn't mind anymore.

It was the trio or them, and they didn't want to go to one of those…horror houses.

Immediately after Deidara hit the ground, his breathing had stopped, his heart soon after. Sakura had clung to him, sobbing as Itachi tried to pull her away. Then the form she was sprawled on gasped to life, crying out in pain as his wounds forced the bullets out, healing soon after.

They didn't need to worry about losing each other anymore though.

As long as Sakura could get to either of them, everything would be okay.

000

Things continued on this way for months before their first encounter with that jet and its inhabitants.

The...spandex wearing people and their leader.

The woman who could control weather, the red head who could read their minds and control things. The blue man who could pop up anywhere, the one who shot lasers out of his eyes…

The girl who could Phase through everything…

The Big man who could make knifes out of his hands and heal.

They were always getting in their way.

Especially that wheelchair bound telepath.

He was always sticking his nose where it didn't belong, scolding their actions and trying to convince them that he owned a safe place.

'Safe place' alright, they wouldn't be taken in by some speech about peace and equality, they knew exactly what humans were like, how they could treat others.

It was disgusting.

Itachi and Deidara would never take Sakura to a place like that, they would rather fight than cower in a corner and let people walk all over them.

They'd fought and clawed their way to this freedom and relative safety.

And they wouldn't give it up to some would be superheroes.

They'd battled them all multiple times by now, fighting and destroying everything they needed to, Sakura healing them at every turn as they tried to get away from their now annoying stalkers.

Every meeting ended in a fight, and it was mostly Deidara's antagonizing that started them, but that was okay.

They'd grown up with him and knew he was only doing it to keep them safe.

The trio had done everything to keep safe and alive, they'd fought, killed and manipulated, all to stay free and alive.

Only to be punished for it by these people.

So when the metal controlling man offered a solution, they decided to go for it.

If it got rid of these annoyances and let them go back to their semi-normal lives, why the hell not?

All they needed to do was band together with him for this short period of time.

Then maybe, just maybe, they could get an apartment and start over again. Move out of that old truck they'd hijacked and find somewhere stable to live.

They were called villains, terrorists and the scum of existence by many, but did those people realize how this had started?

What these three had been forced to do to survive?


End file.
